An electrical network, such as a power grid, may provide electrical power for numerous users. The electrical network may comprise one or more feeder lines. For example, a first feeder line may supply electrical power to a first set of users, while a second feeder line may supply electrical power to a second set of users. The first feeder line and the second feeder line may be interconnected by a breaker switch that may be opened to isolate the two feeder lines or may be closed to connect the two feeder lines. Fault detection, fault isolation, and load restoration (FDIR) functionally may be used to automate switching and/or routing within the electrical network, such as between the first feeder line and the second feeder line. For example, upon detecting a fault along the first feeder line, the FDIR may isolate the fault by opening local breaker switches around the fault, and may close the breaker switch between the feeder lines so that the second feeder may provide electrical power to the non-isolated portion of the first feeder line. Voltage/var control (VVC) functionality may be used to improve quality of a feeder line. For example, the VVC may mitigate phase shifts associated with voltage and/or current (e.g., phase shifts introduced by loads, such as motors) by utilizing capacitor banks to control voltage along the feeder line. Because changes made to the electrical network by the FDIR may be unknown to the VVC, and changes along a feeder line by the VVC may be unknown to the FDIR, the VCC and/or the FDIR may make suboptimal decisions by using stale information regarding the electrical network.